leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Degritone/Wowser, the Graveyard Spectre
Wowser, the Graveyard Spectre is a champion in League of Legends. Abilities Wowser's health regeneration is tripled if in combat with a monster. |description2= Wowser's next basic attack ignores the armor of his target and has 125 bonus range, but does not use his armor penetration alongside this effect. His clones' attacks also deal increased damage. |leveling2= % |cooldown= }} | % damage. }}}} Wowser deals 50% more damage to monsters. This is doubled if he is under 50% health. |description2= For the next five seconds, Wowser stores all damage done by him and his clones in the graves beneath them, each Graveyard having a separate storage, up to a maximum. At the end of these five seconds, one skeleton is spawned for every 250 damage done, each one having 15% of the stored damage as AD, armor, and MR, 40% of the stored damage as health, and 25% of the stored damage as movement speed. They automatically attack the nearest enemy, prioritizing champions. |leveling2= |cooldown=10 }} | }} Wowser takes 20% less damage from monsters. |description2= Wowser turns invisible for 1.75 seconds, his basic attack projectiles also becoming invisible. After he unstealths, he jumpscares any enemies within the Graveyard he is standing in, fearing them for 0.75 seconds and dealing magic damage to them. |leveling2= |cooldown= }} | }} The dead buried inside the Graveyards become restless, reaching up through the ground for the next 10 seconds and latching onto any enemies that walk over one of the Graveyards. Enemies caught this way are rooted for 5 seconds as the dead drain their life, dealing magic damage equal to a base amount plus a portion of their maximum health, physical damage equal to a portion of their current health, and true damage equal to a portion of their missing health. After 2 seconds, if they have not broken out of their grasp, the dead pull them under ground, making them invulnerable and untargetable to anything but the dead who pulled them there, and unable to take any actions, including activating or being affected by cleanse effects. If something dies by this effect, Wowser gains 5% of their AD, armor, and MR while standing on that Graveyard, as well as increasing the health of clones on that graveyard by one. Enemies can only be latched onto once. This cannot be activated within 0.5 seconds of placing a Graveyard. |leveling= % target max health)}} % target current health)}} |cooldown= }} | }} Deggy Notes Wowser is supposed to be a jungler who is both predictable and unpredictable at the same time. Predictable in that you know where he will be to gank, but unpredictable because, if you destroy the clone, you have no indication that he may be coming. He can also play mind tricks by being near a Graveyard in a lane to make it seem like he's going to gank that lane, making the aggressive enemy either back off or play a little more passively. If the laner destroys the clone, you could also gank without them knowing by activating E and going to lane while they're standing on the graveyard, fearing them as soon as your E ends, and getting some damage off. If they don't destroy the clone, you could use it to poke the enemy laner by positioning yourself correctly around the camps, offering support in zoning and in fights, although attacking a monster/minion/enemy champion in melee range would make your clones essentially not do anything at all unless they're melee and are taking it out. You could also use the clones as a scouting/counter jungling tools by attacking into camps to take aggro and see if they're still up, as you'll gain vision of them if they attack the clone, and you can go to them if the camp is low and you want to smite it. If you do this incorrectly, you could end up just leashing the enemy jungler. Since he's resourceless, you can just give the blue to the mid/top/support every time, depending on side and if the mid laner has mana. This also gives him the ability to stay in the jungle and farm or gank as long as he has the health and/or Graveyard placements to do so, although taking the Scuttle Crab will be a rough task. His ult can be used as a way to lock down an out of position enemy by placing a Graveyard and immediately ulting or as a way to just destroy someone who's fighting on your Graveyards. Change Log v0.1 * Created v0.2 * Passive ** Travel range reduced from global to 5500 Category:Custom champions